totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
We start the game with a victory!
Czarny ekran.Nagle widać wyspe Pahkitew,a nad nią helikopter.Zbliżenie kamery na helikopter,z którego wyskakuje Chris Chris:'Witajcie ludziska!Jak dobrze wrócić do TV! >:) Mieliśmy już:wyspę,plan,samolot,znów wyspę,jeszcze raz wyspę,2-gą wyspę i 3-cią wyspę.Obecnie znajdujemy się nad drugą wyspą,ale to już niedługo >:). '''Chef:'Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć że ten sezon odbędzie się w 3 różnych lokalizacjach? -_- 'Chris:'Chciałem zrobić niespodziankę widzom -.- 'Chef:'No i była...przez 30 sekund (please) 'Chris:'Ta,ta -.- Teraz Chefie jedziemy na plac w Toronto,tam będą uczestnicy! 'Chef:'TO CZEMU KAZAŁEŚ MI TU PRZYLECIEĆ?! >:( 'Chris:'Bo mogłem? (troll) Plac w Toronto Widać 18-stkę nastolatków.Kamera jest skierowana na 2 blondynki.Jedna wyglądająca jak barbie druga jak zakkonica '"Barbie":'Laska,kto cię ubierał?!Wyglądasz jak prostytutka przebrana za zakkonice.Jeszcze brakuje żebyś pod tom suknią miała same majtki i stanik '''"Zakkonica":'Kto cię nauczył mówić takie słów ty bezbożny samaratynie?! >:( Przy zakkonicy na biało pojawia się napisa"Alice",a przy barbie różowy napis"Dakota" '???:'Wygląda na pewno lepiej niż ty -.- Kamera skierowała się na gotkę z długimi,niebieskimi włosami.Pojawia się przy niej na niebiesko napis"Selene" '???:'AAA!Wampir!Burger bać się wampirów! :O skieowanie na grubą dziewczynę.Na czarno pojawia się przy niej napis"Burger King" '???:'Burger,nie bój się to tylko uczestniczka show :) '''Burger:'AAA!Burger będzie walczyć o pięniązki z wampirem! :O AAA! facepalm czarnowłosego chłopaka '???:'Ale to dobry wampir,wegetarianin 'Burger:'Hipis? '???:'Eee,tak Wampir hipis 'Burger:'AAA!Burger będzie walczyć o pięniądze z hipisem! :O AAA! Facepalm czarnowłosego chłopaka.Pojawia się przy nim na granatowo napis"Igor" 'Selene:'Jak miło kiedy robią z ciebie wampira hipisa -.- '???:'Ty zawsze taka ponura?Powinnaś korzystać z życia!Tak jak ja! :D Skierowanie na dziewczyne ubraną w czerwoną bluzkę i w czarną spódnice.Pojawia się przy niej na czerowono napis"Kitty" '???:'Idiotko,to nie show"Ciesz się życiem"Tylko Totalna Porażka! -.- 'Kitty:'Jest show o nazwie"Ciesz się życiem"?! :D Dziewczyna robi facepalma.Pojawia się przy niej na szaro napis"Courtney" 'Courtney:'Z kim ja wylądowałam w sezonie?!Jeszcze brakuje... '???:'Mnie? >:) Sierowanie na chłopaka z zielonym irokezem.Pojawia się przy nim na zielono napis"Duncan" 'Courtney(patrzy się w niebo):'Za jakie grzeczy?! 'Alice:'Mogę ci udzielić spowiedzi z grzechów.Wtedy wszytkie twoje grzeczy zostaną wybaczone 'Courtney:'Wolałabym kogoś kto by wykasował z istnienia tą męską szuje,która nie zasługuje na nic innego niż na gilotynę! 'Burger:'AAA!Burger bać się gilotyny! :O AAA! 'Courtney:'Ma ktoś jakieś nożyczki?Lub miecz,żebym się mogła zabić?! 'Alice:'Za samobójstwo nie spotka cię nic innego niż kara twająca całą wieczność! >:( Tylko bóg może odbierać... 'Wszczyscy:'Shut up! >_< '???:'Ta laska jest bardziej wkurzająca niż zła królowa w"królewnie Śnieżce" -.- Lol Przy Barbie nr.2 pojawia się na neonowy róż napis"Pamela" '???:'Lol to będzie kiedy niesamowity ja wygra te show! >:) Przy chłopaku na żólto pojawia się napis"Topher" '???:'Phi!Niesamowity w tym programie jest boski Rhett! Przy tym chłopaku natomiast na pomarańczowo pojawia się napis"Rhett" '''Dakota:Ładniejsi ode mnie to i tak nie będziecie ;) >:) Topher:'Masz szczęście że z zasady nie biję dziewczyn -.- '''Dakota:'Ja za to biję chłopców >:) Dakota miała się już rzucić na Tophera,ale została powstrzymana przez inną blondynkę 'Blondynka:'Ej,ej,ej!Nie musisz go lubić,ale też się na niego nie rzucaj!Za takie zachowanie zdecydowanie jest nie sportowe i żadnej pochwały byś za to nie dostała Przy blondyce ubrańej na czerwono pojawia się jasno-czerowny napis"Bella" '???:'Ona ma rację!Powinniśmy grać fair! :) Przy chłopaku na jasno-zielono pojawia się napis"Devin" '???:'Dobrze mówisz stary! :D Przy drugim chłopaku pojawia się fioletowy napis"John" '???:'Dokładnie!Nie trzeba kłaść sobie kłód pod nogi!Aż mam ochote o tym zaśpiewać! 'Courtney:'Obejdzie się bez tego -.- Przy"śpiewaczce"pojawia się na jasno-różowo napis"Ella" '???:'Mnie tam bardziej obchdzi kiedy zjawi się ten głupek Chris! '???:'Właśnie,kiedy on przyjdzie?! Przy jednym chłopaku na brązowo pojawia się napis"Walter",a przy drugim na ciembo-pomarańczowo napis"Damien" 'Chris:'Odpowiedź jest prosta!Teraz >:) Dzisiaj będziecie mieli do dyspozycji w zadaniu całe miasto! :D 'Damien:'Jak? 'Chris:'Już mówię!Chef powiedział im że Rosja,chce rzucić na nich bombę atomową,a oni uwieżyli i uciekli z miasta.Już tłumaczę na czym polega zadanie... Zadanie 'Chris:'Zadanie polega na tym że:Zostaniecie podzieleni na 4 grupy.2 grupy z 4-oma członkami i 2 z 5-oma.Dostaniecie również pistolet paintballowy.Waszym zadaniem będzie zestrzelić przeciwników,liczą się również strzały bratobójcze,ale nie liczą się po tym jak ktoś zostanie trafiony.Immunitet dostaną osoby ze zwycięskiej drużyny które nie zostaną trafione,ale nagrodę specjalną wszczyscy członkowie.Zostało również tu ukryte 5 amuletów: 1.Immunitet-W razie przegranej w wyzwaniu,osoba posiadająca go nie może odpaść 2.Joker-Anuluje on jeden głos na ceremonii 3.Zdjęcie-Jeśli ktoś znajdzie zdjęcie z jakimś uczestnikiem zostanie on automatycznie wyeliminowany na ceremonii.Jeśli ktoś znajdzie swoje zdjęcie,może je zatrzymać i nie zostać wyeliminowanym 4.Tarcza-Może ona ochronić przed eliminacją z powodu numeru 3 i 5 5.Naszynik Eliminacji-Działa jak zdjęcie tylko można wybrać dowolnego przeciwnika Amulet działa tylko wtedy gdy ktoś przed ceremonią zgłosi Chrisowi posiadanie go kiedy np.Boi się że może odpaść może użyć immunitetu itp. '''Damien(PZ):Chri nam zdecydowanie ułatiwa rozgrywkę.To będą łatwo zarobione pięniądze >:) Drużyny: 1.Bella,Ella,Kitty,Burger,Dakota 2.Duncan,Igor,John,Rhett,Brick 3.Selene,Alice,Walter,Devin 4.Pamela,Courtney,Damien,Topher każda drużyna pobiegła w inną stronę Drużyna 3 Tutaj wszczyscy szli razem,mimo że ktoś uważał że to kiepski pomysł Selene:'Jeśli będziemy szli razem będzie nas łatwiej wytropić i ustrzelić,a wtedy będzie dość spora szansa że ktoś z nas odpadnie '''Walter:'Cóż,piękne panie zawsze mają racje ;) 'Selene:'Z taką gadką to ty nawet na pedofila się nie nadajesz -.- Alice zdzieliła ją wielkim krzyżem po głowie 'Alice:'Jak śmiesz tak się odzywać w obecności Boga?! >:( Jeszcze raz ją uderzyła '''Selene(PZ):Czy choć jeden sezon tego programu nie może być normalny?! Selene nagle usłyszała jak coś się rusza w krzakach Selene:'Coś tam się chyba rusza!Devin sprawdź to! Devin powoli podchodzi do krzaka i...Nic tam nie ma '''Devin:'Heh,musiałaś się przesłyszeć Nagle ktoś go trafia w czuły punkt 'Devin:'AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! 'Chris(P.M):'Devin odpada! Drużyna 3 zaczyna być ostrzeliwana.Walter i Alice się chowają,a Selene zaczyna strzelać 'Chris(P.M):'Pamela odpada Pamela wychodzi z ukrycia 'Pamela:'No nie!Jak nie odpadnę z programu to odpadam z wyzwania!To nie fair! >_< 'Selene:'To drużyna 4,a skoro Pamela dostała mamy równe szanse! 'Chris(P.M):'Alice i Walter odpadają z wyzwania!Selene,razie uciekać 'Selene:'I po równych sznasach -.- Zaczyna być ostrzeliwana,jednak uciekła.Po drodzę coś znajduje... Drużyna 1 Kamera pokazuje wiele budynków,które są niemal całe pokryte farbą.Widać małą uliczkę z drużyną 1 'Bella:'Czy któraś z was dostała? Bugrer podnosi ręke do góry 'Burger:'Burger odpaść.Burger przepraszać.Burger myśleć że Rosja atakować,a Burger bać się Rosji :( Za to Burger lubić Nemcy :D 'Dakota:'Nie mamy szans :( 'Bella:'Ej,ej,ej!Bez poddawania mi się tu!Żaden kapitan nie zostawia swoich,nieważne czy na polu bitwy czy na boisku do footballu!Jeśli będziemy wspołpracować na pewno damy radę!Nie możemy się poddać za wszelką cenę!Kto jest ze mną 'Kitty:'Ja! 'Ella:'Ja też! 'Dakota:'Jak wszczyscy to wszczyscy 'Burger:'Burger też być z Bella! :D 'Bella:'Ale ty odpadłaś :/ 'Burger: ':( 'Dakota:'No to pani kapitan,jaką mamy strategię? 'Bella:'A,więc... Pościg Selene cały czas ucieka przed drużyną 4 'Selene:'Czy oni nie mogą się odczepić?! 'Drużyna 4:'Nie! '''Selene: -.- Selene wbiegła w ślepą uliczkę,a za nią drużyna 4-rta Selene:'Może i polegnę,ale na pewno nie polegnę sama! Zaczyna naślepo strzelać,aż kończy się jej anumicja.Okazało się że nikogo nie trafiła '''Selene:'Jednak sama polegnę -.- Courtney do niej strzela i trafia 'Chris(P.M):'No i Drużyna 3 przygrywa zadanie! '''Selene: -.- Centrum Miasta Drużyna 2 się rodzieliła.Brick był sam w Centrum Miasta 'Brick:'Spokojnie kadecie,pamiętaj rozkazy Szefa:"Jak kogoś zobaczyć to strzelaj" '???:'No to strzelaj! Odwraca się widzi za sobą Belle 'Brick:'Przepraszam,ale to rozkaz Szefa Wymierza w Belle 'Bella:'To my przepraszamy 'Brick:'My? Zostaje on zestrzeloni od tyłu przez Dakote 'Chris(P.M):'Brick odpada Słychać głośne strzały 'Chris(P.M):'Jego los podzilił również Topher 'Dakota:'Czyli Kitty i Ella również wykonały zadanie Kolejne strzały 'Chris(P.M):'One również podzilił los Bricka.W grze zostali:Bella,Dakota,Igor,Duncan,John,Rhett,Courtney i Damien.Drużynie 1-szej radzę uciekać,gdyż zbliżają się drużyny 2 i 4 >:) 'Bella i Dakota:'Oooł Nagle w ich stronę zaczęły lecieć pociski z farby,a blondynki zaczęły uciekać. 'Chris:'Czy Bella i Dakota pokonają resztę?Jaka jest nagroda specjalna?Dowieie się już po przerwie! Po przerwie Widać uciękające Dakote i Belle 'Dakota:'Nie mamy z nimi szans!Jest ich za dużo! 'Bella:'Jeszcze nie odpadłyśmy Na horyzoncie pojawia się Damien,który zostaje trafiony przez Belle.Podbiega do niego Courtney 'Courtney:'Frajer >_< Ona natomiast dostaje od Dakoty. 'Dakota(Z oddali):'Frajerka >:) Uciekły one w zaułek,ale nikt tego nie zauważył 'Chris(P.M):'No i odpadły 3 kolejne osoby! 'Bella:'3? Zauważa ona malutką plamkę z farby n ręcę Dakoty 'Bella:'Czyli zostałam sama :( 'Dakota:'Dasz radę,wierzę w ciebie :) 'Bella:'Dzięki,tylko ich jest 4,a ja 1 'Dakota:'To ich przechytrz.Jak Bricka I wtedy do głowy Belli wpadł pomysł Park Widać było Belle uciekającą bez broni przed Duncanem 'Duncan:'Nie uciekniesz! >:) Odwróciła się i nie zauważyła przed sobą Igora,na którego wpadła.Pozostałą drogę zblokowali pozostali z drużyny 2-giej 'Bella:'Ehh...Wygraliście :( No to strzelajcie 'Igor:'Nie sądziłem że będzie tak prosto 'Duncan:'Jest prosto,bo chłopcy są mądrzejsi od dziewczyn 'Rhett:'To może strzelamy na 3? 'John:'1 'Igor:'2 'Duncan:'I 3! Zwolnione tempo.Każdy z chłopaków naklika spust,Bella wyskakuje w górę i robi szpagat,a każdy pocisk trafia po jednym z chłopaków 'Bella:'I kto tu jest mądrzejszy? >:) 'Duncan:'To było nie fair!Żądam rewanżu Nagle zjawia się Chris 'Chris:'Nie-e.Mówiłem że strzały bratobójcze się liczą?Mówiłem,więc Bella wygrywa zadanie i immunitet,a dziewczyny z 1 kolacje do wybranej przez siebie restauracji! 'Drużyna 1:'Jej! :D Ceremonia Każdy(prócz zagrożonych)Trzyma piankę 'Chris:'Tylko 2-ójka z was nie może czuć się bezpieczna,a są to Burger i Duncan 'Burger:'Burger nie chcieć odpaść :( 'Duncan:'I tak cię to dziś spotka Duncan przewraca oczami 'Chris:'Cicho tam! >:( A ostatnia pianka,wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BURGER! 'Burger:'Burger się cieszyć! :D 'Duncan:'Co?!Odpadam?! >:O 'Chris:'Niestety,ale nie :( Bo dziś odcinek eliminacji,ale jutro ktoś na pewno pożegna się z programem!Kto to będzie?To wygra zadanie?I co Selene znalazła w czasie pościgu?Tego dowiecie się lub nie w następnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI:NAJWIĘKSZE GWIAZDY Ciekawostki *Chris na końcu odcinka mówi złą nazwę odcinak,jest to specjalnie tak napisane Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wojna o Zwycięstwo - Odcinki